


Domestic Boyfriends

by ashottoremember



Category: Bandom, Gerbert - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Cuddles, Gerbert - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Warped Tour 2005, intimate, stupid domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashottoremember/pseuds/ashottoremember
Summary: Gerard shook his head, breathing smoke around Bert’s face. “It’s stupid,”Bert squeezed him tightly, reclaiming his cigarette for a last puff before discarding the butt. “Nothing you do is stupid, except for me. I am very stupid and you do me frequently,”
Relationships: Bert McCracken & Gerard Way, Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Domestic Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitch23k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitch23k/gifts).



> Dedicated to Michael Poizons because he's been working so hard on everything and he deserves a reward.

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Bert bounced up and down on the bed, his legs on either side of Gerard’s hips. 

Gerard groaned, shielding his eyes with his hand as he glared up at his boyfriend. “What?” he said shortly, his head pounding from a combination of lack of sleep, too much caffeine and whatever the fuck they got up to last night. 

“It’s our anniversary!” Bert stopped his bouncing and leant forward to pull Gerard’s hands away from his face so he could see him better. Gerard grunted in protest, but didn’t put up a fight as Bert gently placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“I don’t know what you’ve been smoking, but it’s not.” Gerard attempted to buck him off, but his feet were tangled in the sheets and he was very much stuck underneath his partner. He went limp under Bert, not having the energy to wrestle with him. 

“It’s been one week since you looked at me, looked me in the eyes and said that-” Bert was cut off by Gerard finding the energy and momentum to push Bert off him. 

“Dude, seriously, I am not in the mood. My head is killing me,” He rolled over, putting his back to Bert and closing his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Gerard could feel Bert leaning across him to reach the cigarettes on the table next to him. It was quiet for a minute except for the click of the lighter and the deep inhales. 

With a sigh Gerard rolled back over, sitting himself up, and gently taking the cigarette from Bert’s hand to inhale. “No, I’m sorry, I’m just not doing well at the moment.” 

Bert nuzzled his head against Gerard’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Gerard shook his head, breathing smoke around Bert’s face. “It’s stupid,” 

Bert squeezed him tightly, reclaiming his cigarette for a last puff before discarding the butt. “Nothing you do is stupid, except for me. I am very stupid and you do me frequently,” 

That earnt Bert a slight giggle. 

“Yeah, well, I’m just really nervous about this festival tour thing we’re leaving on soon. I won’t get to see you…”

“Aww you’re going to miss me!” Bert pulled Gerard toward him suddenly, planting a deep, passionate kiss on his lips. Gerard’s hands flew up reflexively, pulling Bert closer to him, leaning them back so Bert was again pinning him down, but this time Gerard was getting excited by it. 

“Yes, you idiot, I’m going to miss you. A lot. I’m going to miss you waking me up at ass-o’clock for bullshit reason. I’m going to miss the way you make me laugh when everything is so shit. I’m going to miss your smell.” Gerard pulled him back in for another kiss and then rested his forehead against Bert’s. “And I’m worried that I’m not going to be able to do this without you. I’m so fucking useless by myself. But you make sure I eat. You make sure I look after myself. You look after me.” 

“Aw, Gee,” Bert squeezed him tight, noticing a tension in Gerard’s jeans specifically. “I actually woke you up because of that,” he whispered in Gerard’s ear. 

“What?” Gerard pulled back so he could see Bert’s face. 

“We got invited on the tour as well!” Bert’s eyes were alight with excitement, his face a big goofy grin. 

“Come here you fucking asshole,” Gerard grinned at him, pulling him in for another kiss, and not letting him surface.


End file.
